Mewtwo VS Doctor Doom
Mewtwo VS Doctor Doom 'is a One Minute Melee by GamerTendo, between Mewtwo from Nintendo's series Pokemon, and Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. Description ''Which of these two powerful, and somewhat fan favorite villains will win in a fight? Will Mewtwo get his first win on the Wikia, or will Doctor Doom just contiune his losing streak? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Team Rocket Base It's been several years since the second defeat of Team Rocket. Most disbanded, but some scientist stayed to work on the deadliest project they had, Mewtwo. They attempted to find ways ot advance and upgrade the power of this, and make it a Pokemon powerful enough to battle gods. But it was still in a planning phase. (Cues: Dr. Doom Theme - Marvel vs Capcom) But then a new challenger approached. Dr. Doom.. He walked in, and blasted all the scientist and guards in his way to their "doom" with ease. He then walked over, about to grab a item that he needed..but then Mewtwo awoken, breaking apart his capsule, and facing Doom. LIVE AND LET DIE FIGHT! Mewtwo used Psychic, picking up several objects around him, then throwing them at Dr. Doom. Doom however, teleported behind Mewtwo dodging these, and then footdiving Mewtwo, then knocking him into the floor. Mewtwo stood up, but Doctor Doom blasted him through a wall, then leaving him on the ground. Doom walked over, and picked Mewtwo up by the neck... ...But Mewtwo used Psystrike directly into Doctor Doom's head, then grabbing him with Psychic and pushing him through several walls. Doctor Doom activated a forcefield, blocking the hits, then landing with Mewtwo flying at him, and hitting him directly. The hit was blocked by the forcefield, followed by Doctor Doom punching Mewtwo into the ground. Mewtwo stood up, and released a powerful purple blast, destroying several electronics in the room, and causing something..strange to happen. This wasn't important now, what mattered was the fight. Mewtwo decided to turn the tables, and use Mega Evolution, becoming Mega Mewtwo Y. Doctor Doom took a hit at Mewtwo, but it was easily blocked, followed by Doctor Doom being blasted away, into a wall. Mewtwo used Swift, which Dr. Doom tried escaping, but failed too. Mewtwo then released another powerful blast, hitting away Doom. Mewtwo then threw him into a wall, and used Psystrike into him, doing major damage. Doctor Doom was then thrown away by Mewtwo's Psychic. He lost his huge advantage over the fight, and now was likely going to be defeated. But he noticed something..amiss in the room. With all the destroyed technology, something strange was in here. Doctor Doom wanted to use this for his advantage, so he released blast of lightning around the room. Mewtwo avoided the blast, which weren't aimed at him, and then hit Doctor Doom directly, then threw him into a wall. Doctor Doom blasted lightning directly onto Mewtwo, and then blasted him again, sending him out of his Mega Evolution. Doctor Doom then prepared a blast to finish this-- *FLASH* Time and reality was warped, sending the fighters back in time in this duel. Mewtwo was in his Mega Evolution Form, as Doctor Doom brought down a thunderbolt at him to bring him out of his form. Mewtwo teleported out of the way this time, followed by stabbing into Doctor Doom with a hit, then blasting-- *FLASH* Mewtwo transformed into his Mega Evolution form, Mega Mewtwo Y, then turning the tables of the fight-- *FLASH* Mewtwo transformed into his Mega-- *FLASH* Mewtwo changed into his ultimate form. Dark Mewtwo. Time didn't really seem to start working now. There could of been some time machine or something on the Team Rocket Base, and due to the electrical issues, this happened. But for now, the battle is the main focus. Doctor Doom threw several blast at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo flew out of the way of them, then stabbing into Doctor Doom with a Psychic Attack, then releasing a explosion from it, sending him back. Mewtwo then picked up several heavy objects with Psychic, and threw them at Doom. Doctor Doom was hit directly, and then picked up by the neck by Mewtwo. Mewtwo: "You fool..Any LAST WORDS?" Doctor Doom: Knock knock. Mewtwo: What kind of idiot do you think I am--Ugh. Forget it, who's there--'' Doctor Doom: ''FOOT DIVE! Doctor Doom footdived into Mewtwo, then blasted him away. Mewtwo is sent flying, standing up damaged, but then was blasted away again into a wall. Doctor Doom walked over, and punched Mewtwo directly, then grabbing him by the neck and throwing him away. Mewtwo threw several blast at Doctor Doom, but Doctor Doom then teleported out of the way, behind Mewtwo, and then prepared to take a hit.. But then both collided in a attack, which then released a huge explosion. FLASH Mewtwo and Doctor Doom now were transported back to normal time. 5 Seconds on the clock. Mewtwo was in his normal form now, but he flew up to Doctor Doom, hit him directly in the stoamch using Psytrike.. "DIE!" Then finished the job, blasting Doctor Doom in half, killing him. K.O. Mewtwo floated down, and then ripped the head of Doctor Doom's corpse off with Psychic, then throwing it at a wall, and preparing to crush it. But the screen changed before so. Elsewhere.. A shadowy figure, quite familar looking, walked through. The camera zoomed up, revealing him to have several spikes on his head, with his arms crossed. He was in the Team Rocket Base, actually above where the fight took place. "Only five Chaos Emeralds left.. TO BE CONTINUED This melee's winner is.. MEWTWO! Category:GamerTendo Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music